custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Cruel Fate
A Cruel Fate is the first story by . Story Chapter 1 Matama looked at the sea around Pine-Nui. His recent transformation make him dream about a life in the sea. Then he returned in his old house in Ta-Koro. The Toa sought the mask he was making when he was a Matoran. "These old days," he said, remembering his Matoran days. "I wish I would return to the form of a Matoran again..." Matama went then to his bed to sleep, a bit disappointed. Chapter 2 In the morning, Matama awoke. He ran to the beaches of Ga-Koro, at the north of the island, to reunite with the other Toa. A few hours later, he arrived to the rendezvous point. The Toa were waiting for him. "Matama," said Kyrrehk. "Why did you get here two hours late?" "I awoke later than other days," said Matama. "Sorry, I also have fought a pair of strange Rahkshi around Le-Wahi." "Let me comprehend," Sikama groaned. "In my town, they are Rahkshi?" "Yes, brother." Matama's voice came to be a little miserable. But why! Mata Nui, why did you do this to me? "Calm down!" said Nickah. "Calm! We're going to charge of that problem." "Okay, let's go to Le-Wahi!" said Kyrrehk, inspired. Chapter 3 The Toa left Ga-Koro and went to Le-Wahi, passing over Po-Koro and Ta-Koro. The Toa of Air was begining to despair. Toa Kyrrehk said: "There's no reason to despair, Sikama. Only think about hope." A Le-Matoran appeared in the doors of Le-Wahi, running. "Toa? Help us! The Rahkshi are destroying our houses!" "Where are they?" Matama asked. "Where are those beasts?" "They are in deep jungle! May I guide you?" "No, Matoran, Stay here in security, we are going alone," said Matama. "We're going to separate into three groups," said Nickah. "Matama with Willkam; Klaykam with Sikama, Kyrrehk, with me! After defeating the Rahkshi, all we need to join our teams here! "Go! Go!" said Matama. "Now!" The teams separated and ran into the jungle. Sikama installed a camp to spend the night in, but suddenly he heard a clash of Protodermis weapons near the camp; it was Matama against a heat vision Rahkshi, a Turahk, and a Panrahk. Then a Tahnok-Kal appeared and jumped over the Toa. Kyrrehk arrived and helped Matama; she fought against the Tahnok-Kal and the Panrahk. A storm had fallen; even in the powerful rain, the Toa fought with valor and honor. ---- Toa Nickah was walking alone, remembering what she said to Kyrrehk: "What is the matter, Nickah?" "I feel our brothers are in danger..." "Can we separate to search for them?" "It's necessary, Kyrrehk." "Okay. See you soon." "Kyrrehk! Remember, you take the left mud path, I will take the right one." Nickah, worried about the fate of his brothers, found Willkam trapped in a marsh and Klaykam trying to save him. He saw her and said: "Nickah, help us!" "I will try, Klaykam!" She pulled as hard as she could. Willkam fell down on the mud; he got up and got away from that marsh, followed by Nickah and Klaykam. ---- Matama sent the Heat Vision Rahkshi into a lake. Its components got broken; the Rahkshi was out of service. Kyrrehk had put out the Krana-Kal of the Bohrok-Kal and destroyed it; the Bohrok-Kal fell asleep. Sikama got out of his tent and fought the Panrahk, cutting its head with his axe. Then Matama used his Elemental Powers to burn the last Rahkshi. ---- Nickah and the Toa brothers she had saved found Matama, Sikama and Kyrrehk in a hill, rescuing some Matoran trapped in a cave by the Rahkshi. Chapter 4 The Toa were tired, and a bit hungry. They bought a salad in Ga-Koro and they ate with pleasure. Willkam said to the Toa: "Why have some Rahkshi had arrived at this city? We need to protect the Matoran." "Sure," said Matama, feeling awkward with the idea. "Even if it costs our lives." Hours later, Kyrrehk went to the chute station with the other Toa and departed to the nearest station of her home. She was tired. In her home, she thought: If I hadn't left Arthaka, maybe another Ga-Matoran could have taken my Toa stone?" ''Yes. A strange voice sounded in her head. An evil Ga-Matoran, who killed Macku on your arrival! "Artakha!" said Kyrrehk, scared. "Why are you tormenting me?" "Because it's the truth. Do you remember the note from Macku?" "Yes, I have it, what does it mean?" She began to read. "When the stars are closed, the shadows will be the faith, an army of heroes will defend the light, all beings will be made into a demonic ones, the trail to heaven will be closed. Whoever reads this, it's the plan of Teridax. — Macku." "She knew so much, Kyrrehk, this is why they killed her. It was Hakla, Kyrrehk, she was disappearing all the time, only to see the Makuta!" "But why?" "A simple reason," said the being, his voice calm. "Power. She will be granted now a Toa stone, Kyrrehk." The voice shut down. The hut was calm; the type of calm when danger approaches. Kyrrehk got out and saw the lights fade. The Toa felt danger in Ta-Wahi. Even a pair of them couldn't face a danger like it, a deeper danger, a Makuta in Pine-Nui... Meanwhile, Sikama left his respective station when a being attacked him with a Cordak blaster, leaving him unconscious.